New Life
by Montse Padua
Summary: Disculpen, pero no savia que titulo ponerle, bueno la historia trata sobre la nueva vida de los integrantes del grupo Gorillaz (mi favorito) , y de una nueva integrante misteriosa(: que se les va uniendo conforme a va avanzando la historia(:
1. 1: ¡2-D is Cute!

Hola, soy nueva aqui y pues nada comenzemos(:

* * *

Chapter 1: ¡2-D is Cute!

El simple hecho de ver una sonrisa en su lindo rostro tan chiquito como un capullo de una flor, tan blanco como las nubes, tan suave como los pétalos de una rosa, tan chiquita que causa ternura, sus ojitos tan verdes como una esmeralda, tan…

Eh, face-ache, russ dice que el desayuno ya esta y que bajes pronto porque el desayuno se enfría, haber si ya vas poniendo los pies en la tierra - Dijo mi buen amigo Murdoc, ese estúpido viejo verde y pervertido, ya tenía tiempo desde que Mi hermosa noods y Russel se habían mudado con nosotros a "Plastic Beach"

Ah, sí voy en unos minutos- ese recuerdo tan borroso, pero la vida sigue y debemos de dejar a las personas que nos hicieron daño por atrás y no voltear a pesar que me duela dejarla a ella también, ella que no tuvo la culpa de nada, que esta indefensa y sola a la deriva. Pero no puedo dejar todo lo que hice por algo tan diminuto e irremediable, me decidí a vestirme tan rápido como pude, sin antes mirar la pequeña foto que reposaba en el escritorio junto a una lámpara vieja, aquella foto que no dejaba ver a esa cosa tan diminuta debido a los rallos de luz y el moho verde que la recubre, en el comedor se encontraba mi princesa con Russel y Murdoc platicando deje ese recuerdo tan doloroso para concentrarme en una sola cosa, en mi Noodle, ya hacía tiempo que me había dado cuenta que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo, me senté alado de ella, Noodle solo me recibió con una linda sonrisa y un cálido beso en la mejilla. De ahí en fuera mi mañana fue esplendida a lado de mi amada

Por otra parte espero que puedas perdonarme por dejarte sola pequeña.

2-D- Me llamo Noodle- ERES muy LINDO

* * *

Bueno Espero que les haya gustado, en verdad(: bueno gracias por leerlo aun no estoy segura si subirlo todos los lunes y jueves o solo los jueves, bueno adios(:


	2. 1: ¡Noodle is a strawberry!

Chapter 1: ¡Noodle is a strawberry!

Me encontraba en la cocina revoloteando y buscando los ingredientes necesarios, desde hace tiempo descubrí que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, de mi hermano mayor, de el lindo "2-D", a partir de ese día empecé a ser linda con él, verán hoy es su cumpleaños y espero prepararle un delicioso pastel, algo lindo, como desearía que llegara alguien para que me ayudara a conquistarlo, pero no, debo de ser la única mujer aquí, me falta huevos y leche. Tratare de hacerle el pastel más delicioso de todo el mundo. Algo diferente, algo que lo identifique, le pedí a Russel que me comprará los ingredientes que me faltaban por lo que no puedo empezar hasta que el llegue, encontré una linda receta sobre un buen pastel, verán tratare de hacer un pastel con varias capas de los colores del arcoíris, después ponerle arriba un fondant negro, y escribirle arriba con fondant rojo Gorillaz, ahora solo espero que me salga delicioso.

Cariño, aquí están los ingredientes que me pediste, tuve que viajar a Londres para encontrarlos, por eso tarde un poco- Russel estaba en la puesta, desde hace tiempo Murdoc le dio algo para que volviera a su tamaño normal- espero que no te haya retrasado.

No, no te preocupes Russ, llegaste a tiempo, me ayudas- le pedí con la sonrisa que nadie puede resistirse- Por favor, ¿sí?

Está bien princesa, tu solo dime que hago- Lo conseguí, este será el mejor pastel del mundo

Solo ve mesclando la harina y los huevos, ¿ok?-ahora solo espero que salga rico.

_Minutos después- mucho, pero mucho tiempo después._

Listo, al fin terminamos, gracias Russel- las palabras me faltaron, solo lo abrase, el pastel había quedado hermoso y delicioso, hicimos aparte otro pedacito para probarlo- ¿Crees que le guste?

Claro, que si princesa, además sabes ¿por qué?-mire a rusel confundida, el solo soltó una risilla y me contesto- porque tu lo hiciste cariño, y con todo el amor que le tienes.

Gracias Russ, te digo algo. – el solo me miro- desearía que alguien, me refiero a una mujer, llegara, no digo que no me guste estar con ustedes, si no, para tener a una amiga que me ayudara a conquistar mas a 2-D.

Oh, cariño, veras que alguien llegara- no entendí muy bien eso por lo que solo me le quede mirando-NOODLE tu, ERES como UNA pequeña FRESA, tan dulce, tierna, bonita.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta, espero que se la pasen muy bien en este año nuevo, espero que estén bien. Besos


	3. 1: ¡Murdoc is good!

Chapter 1: ¡Murdoc is good!

Últimamente eh estado reflexionado acerca de mi vida, de todo los males que eh hecho, como cuando sonsaque sin saber a la ex de 2-D y me acosté con ella, cuando ellos aun andaban, el daño que le hice a el mismo, cuando subí a mi propia hija a un lugar flotante en donde sufrió un accidente, el pacto que hice con el diablo, hasta ahorita que lo pienso no detesto a tsu y mucho menos lo odio, es la única persona que ah estado con migo a pesar de los males que eh hecho, que me considera como su héroe, es mas eh llegado a quererlo como mi hermano pequeño, a hasta el punto de pedirle perdón por todo lo que le eh hecho pero no puedo y el sigue como si nada desde hace tiempo eh dejado de portarme mal con él, desde que estábamos solos y me dijo que no sentía miedo porque estaba con su héroe y su hermano mayor, desde ese día lo cuido como si fuera un perrito de esos que ves en la calle indefenso y sin familia. Decidí parearme en busca de una buena cerveza tanto pensar me dio migraña

Mudz que haces parado ah esta hora- decía Russel con su clásica sonrisa esa que hace que te sientas protegido, Russel era como el papá en la banda el que siempre se la pasaba cuidándonos, en el que podías confiar y sabias que no le diría nasa a nadie

Eso no es de tu incumbencia gordo- no podía bajar la guardia con nadie

Oh, vamos Murdoc, no actúes así con migo, ven siéntate y cuéntame en que estas pensando-ese gordo podía presentir todo, barias veces pensé que leía mentes me senté a lado de él, con la cerveza en la mano, él era el único que savia acerca de mi pasado ese pasado que mande a la mierda hace unos años.

Eh estado pensando, acerca de Paula, has sabido algo de ella- dije sin más con mi clásica vos, no le diría que estaba pensando en 2-D y en lo malo que me porte con él.

No, la verdad no, lo último que supe es que vive en Londres y tiene una hija- me sorprendí al escuchar la palabra hija- Pero no es tuya, la niña nació 2 años después de lo ocurrido

Oh, claro-me quede pensando si eso fue dos años después la niña ya debe de tener 20 años está en una buena edad, todo se volvió silencioso entonces Russel se paro pero antes dijo algo que me confundió pero a la vez me dio mucho gusto.

Ah, y acerca de 2-D, el te quiere como un hermano mayor, y te admira, no te guarda rencor por nada amigo. MURDOC, hermano, no dejes que el pasado no te deje ver al presente, ERES una buena, persona, en otras palabras BUENO.

Gracias hermano.

* * *

bueno aquí esta, espero que les guste.


	4. 1: ¡ RUSSEL IS A DIARY!

Chapter 1: ¡ Russel is a diary!

Oh Santo dios, Que hare, un día explotare con tantos secretos que guardo, siempre me eh puesto a pensar si acaso seré una buena persona, siempre intento estar cerca de las personas cuando lo necesitan, de 2-D, De Murdoc pero en especial de mi pequeña a la cual quiero como si fuera mi hija, tantos secretos de ellos empezando con Murdoc que fue un niño que sufrió mucho explotaciones, malos momentos, pero claro eso no lo justifica, de mi princesa Noodle, tantas confesiones que no son tan graves pero siguen siendo secretos, sus escapadas, su pasado, su dolor, su llanto, sus estupideces, sus bromas, su enamoramiento hacia 2-D, sus enfermedades, su alcoholismo, su odio hacia su vieja familia, su carácter escondido, muchas, muchas cosas. Y de 2-D, pues su cosa más preciada, lo que hacía en sus escapadas, el que le cuidaba la espalda para que Murdoc y Noodle no se dieran cuenta fui yo, el que de vez en cuando cuidaba ese botoncito de alegría, la sonrisa que se le hacía cuando veía ese diminuto capullo, en mi fui el único que confió, en nadie más que yo, ¿2-D se habrá olvidado por completo? O aun lo recuerda, ahora que lo pienso como estará, habrá crecido o no bueno creo que sí, se acordara de él, como estará, no le faltara alimento o casa, estarán cuidando, la ultimas vez que vi esa cosita tenía 4 años, se acordara de mi, ¿si vuelvo a ver ese capullo lo reconoceré? ¿O si me topo con él me reconocerá?, si voy en busca de ella en donde vivirá, estará en Londres o lejos, como será, le causara alegría a 2-D. ¿será que la niña que vi era ella?, digo me miro como si ya me hubiera conocido. Ah, RUSSEL Amigo, ERES como UN baúl de recuerdo, como un DIARIO personal.

* * *

amm, pues aqui esta el otro capitulo(:


End file.
